Cause I Love You
by Nerazzuri
Summary: "Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan. Ku pikir kau sangat mencintai Mouri-san. Jangan merasa terikat padaku. Kau bebas melepas cincinmu. Pergilah, jemput Mouri-san dari dimensinya. Ku lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," ucap Shiho. Mind to RnR?


**Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, a little bit of time paradox, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Happy reading minna-san...**

.

.

Hitam pekat adalah pemandangan yang diterima oleh mata Shinichi Kudo. Rasa panas dan pengap adalah hal lain yang dirasakan panca indranya . Di saat yang sama Shinichi merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia yakin tempat ini membuatnya berputar dalam gelap.

_'Shinichi, kalau anak kita lahir nanti, aku ingin mengasuhnya sendiri.'_

Suara itu.

Ran.

Shinichi tercekat. Demi Tuhan, baru saja ia mendengar suara mendiang istrinya. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa ada suara Ran di sini? Apakah ini… mimpi?

_'Shinichi… berjanjilah kau akan merawat putri kita baik-baik.'_

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Ran?" panggil Shinichi.

Ya Tuhan! Seandainya ini mimpi pun Shinichi tak keberatan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Ran.

Seberkas sinar muncul dari kejauhan. Mula-mula kecil, namun semakin membesar dengan kecepatan penuh. Shinichi bisa merasakan tempatnya berpijak kini bergetar.

"Ran?" panggil Shinichi setengah terlonjak.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu duduk di bed side table-nya, Shinichi mengenali tempat ini sebagai kamarnya.

Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

"Shinichi?" seorang gadis berambut coklat madu mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, "Kau mengigau?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Shinichi. Ia masih terduduk di tepian ranjang. Detektif yang telah direkomendasikan untuk interpol itu berusaha memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shinichi mengalaminya. Dan rasanya selalu sama. Suara itu… begitu nyata..

"Minumlah," Shiho sudah kembali dengan segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Shinichi.

"Terima kasih," Shinichi meneguk isi gelas itu sampai habis. Ia bisa merasakan air itu cepat menyatu dengan sel-sel tubuhnya. Merasa sudah mendapatkan kembali kendali atas dirinya, ia menatap gadis berambut pendek yang menjadi tunangannya, "Kau belum tidur?"

Shiho menggeleng, "Beberapa kali Ran terbangun. Aku takut jika aku tertidur, aku tak bisa lagi mendengarnya."

Ah, Shinichi baru ingat. Ran, putri semata wayangnya yang ia beri nama sama dengan mendiang istrinya sedang sakit panas. Beberapa kali gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu merengek-rengek pada Shiho. Sejak kematian istrinya saat melahirkan Ran kecil, Shiho lah yang membantunya merawat putri tunggalnya. Mungkin Shiho memang dingin. Tapi dia tidak kaku. Shinichi juga awalnya tak mengira kalau Shiho akan begitu cekatan mengurus bayi.

"Kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Ran ," kata Shinichi.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga butuh tidur," kata Shinichi.

Shiho mengangguk paham. Ia melangkah menuju kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

Shinichi membuka pintu kamar bercat ungu milik putrinya. Ia mengamati boneka-boneka kesukaan putrinya yang mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Papa," suara lembut dan sedikit parau memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Shinichi duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia memebelai rambut gelap Ran. Ah, panasnya sudah turun. Shiho merawatnya dengan baik.

"Mama kemana, Pa?" tanya Ran.

Sejak bayi, Ran sudah dirawat Shiho. Bukan salahnya jika Ran mengenali Shiho sebagai ibunya, meski Shiho berkali-kali mengajari untuk memenaggilnya 'Tante'.

Atas dasar itulah Yusaku menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Shiho. Wanita itu terbukti tak hanya mencintai Shinichi. Dia juga menyayangi Ran kecil. Berstatus sebagai duda beranak satu membuat Shinichi berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Mencari ibu baru untuk Ran yang juga wanita yang dicintainya bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Tante Shiho lagi istirahat," kata Shinichi, "Ran tidur, ya. Ini masih malam."

Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Nggak mau hiks… hiks… Lan mau didongengin dulu hiks… hiks… Kalo sama Mama pasti didongengin dulu hiks… hiks…"

"Oke, Papa bacakan dongeng. Jangan nangis, ya. Cup… cup…" kata Shinichi. Ia mengambil sebuah buku kumpulan dongeng dari meja. "Papa bacakan dongeng cinderella, ya," kata Shinichi.

"Udah bosen. Hiks… hiks…" isak Ran.

"Putri salju?" tawar Shinichi.

"Udah juga. Hiks… hiks…" Ran masih terisak.

"Alice _in wonderland_?" tawar Shinichi.

"Huwee…" Ran menangis semakin kencang.

"Jaka Tarub?" tawar Shinichi putus asa.

"Eh?" Ran mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Apa itu Jaka Talub, Pa?"

Shinichi bernafas lega. Untung ia sempat membeli antologi dongeng–dongeng Asia Tenggara saat sedang menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan berantai di sebuah negara bekas jajahan Jepang.

"Hoahemmm…" Ran menguap saat Shinichi selesai membacakan dongeng.

'Nah, sekarang Ran tidur ya," kata Shinichi sambil membetulkan letak selimut putrinya.

"Papa," gadis kecil itu tidak langsung mengangguk, "Mama Shiho akan tetap jadi Mamaku kan?"

"Ya," jawab shinichi.

"Syukul deh. Soalnya Mama bilang sebental lagi Papa akan menjemput Mama Lan yang asli," kata Ran.

Shinichi menggeleng, "Ran kan tahu kalau Mama Ran sudah ada di surga," ucapnya, "Sudah ya. Sekarang Ran tidur dulu."

Ran kecil mengangguk. Ia menguap lagi. Kali ini ia terlelap dengan belaian tangan Shinichi di rambutnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Shinichi terbangun dengan harum nasi goreng. Tanpa melihat jam, Shinichi bisa memperkirakan kalau sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi. Setengah terkantuk-kantuk ia bangkit dari kursi dan mendapati tunangannya berkutat di dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shiho.

Wanita berdarah Jepang-Amerika itu melepas apron berwarna coklat yang dipakainya.

"Aku harus berangkat. Profesor Agasa menungguku untuk penelitian lanjutan," kata Shiho sambil menyambar jas lab-nya, "Sudah kubuatkan nasi goreng untuk sarapanmu dan bubur untuk Ran. Jangan lupa berikan obat un..."

Ucapan Shiho terpotong saat tiba-tiba Shinichi memeluknya, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Shiho. Kau membuat kami bergantung padamu," bisiknya di telinga Shiho.

Shiho memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang jarang ia dapatkan dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Kalau bukan karena kendali yang begitu tinggi, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Shinichi memeluyknya lebih lama.

"Lepaskan, Shinichi-_kun_," pinta Shiho.

Shinichi justru mempererat pelukannya. Shiho menggigit bibirnya cemas, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghentikan tindakan Shinichi. Ia takut jika tak segera dihentikan, maka ia akan semakin terlena dengan pesona Shinichi yang sulit ditepis.

"Shinichi-_kun_, kau bau," ucap Shiho.

Refleks Shinichi melepas pelukannya, "Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Ia sedikit kikuk saat beradu pandang dengan salah satu ilmuan CERN itu.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat," suara Shiho memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Shinichi mengangguk, "Semoga penelitianmu berhasil."

Shiho Miyano, fisikawan CERN yang pernah masuk nominasi peraih nobel untuk karyanya di bidang teknologi. Pipmpinan sebuah proyek CERN yang direncanakan akan menghasilkan benda ajaib yang akan membawa manusia menembus antar dimensi, baik ruang maupun waktu.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Ya," tegas Shiho.

Matanya tak lepas memandangi layar digital yang menampilkan gelombang mikroskopik yang terhubung dengan kamar Shinichi.

Ini semua untuk Shinichi.

Untuk pria yang telah lama merajai hatinya. Ini mungkin akan menyakitkan untuk Shiho tapi setidaknya ini akan membuat Shinichi bahagia. Dan tentu juga akan membuat Ran bahagia.

Rasanya sesak jika mengingat nama itu. Bukan berarti Shiho membenci Ran. Itu karena Shiho sadar, ia takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi putri Kogoro Mouri itu di hati Shinichi dan Ran kecil.

.

.

.

Kegelapan ini sudah bosan mengahadapinya. Kali ini ia harus bisa mengakhirinya. Rasa sesak, panas dan pening luar biasa kembali ia rasakan. samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

_'Shinichi-kun, kalau anak kita perempuan kita beri nama Ai saja ya. Tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan teman Conan.'_

Ai haibara. Shiho Miyano.

Nama itu seolah memberi sengatan di pikiran Shinichi.

"Shinichi," sebuah suara ain memanggilnya.

Bukan suara Ran. Ini... suara Shiho. Ya! Ini suaranya.

"Jemputlah dia..."

"Shiho!" panggil Shinichi.

Kegelapan itu terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. Kini ia bisa melihat Shiho berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamarnya. Dari tatapannya, Shinichi tahu Shiho menyimpan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah sebuah portal waktu. Jemputlah istrimu dari dimensinya. bawalah ia kesini. Kau dan putrimu membutuhkannya," kata Shiho.

Jadi ini adalah sebuah mesin waktu? Dan Shiho memberinya kesempatan untuk membawa Ran dari dari masa lalu untuk kembali mendampinginya di masa sekarang? lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya di dimensi itu? Pasti Shinichi dalam dimensi itu akan sangat kehilangan.

Hey, jika ini _time travelling_ bukankah akan berlaku _grandfather paradox_ di sini? Itu berarti apa pun yang akan ia lakukan di masa lalu tidak akan berpengaruh.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Di saat hatinya telah berpaling pada wanita lain.

"Shiho... aku... tolong hentikan semua ini," kata Shinichi.

Shiho menggeleng, "Selesaikan tugasmu, Shinichi. Pergilah," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, "Aku sadar aku takkan bisa menggantikan Mouri-_san_."

"Arrgghh... hentikan Shiho!" teriak Shinichi frustasi.

Shiho menekan tombol berwarna biru dalam genggamannya. Ia tak tahan melihat Shinichi terus menerus tersiksa. Baiklah, mungkin ia perlu memberi penjelasan pada Shinichi. Mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Bodoh!" ucap Shinichi sarkastik, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir sedangkal ini?" ia mengguncang bahu tunangannya.

"Aku... ingin memberimu kesempatan. Ku pikir kau sangat mencintai Mouri-_san_. Jangan merasa terikat denganku Shinichi. Kau bebas melepas cincinmu. Pergilah, jemput Mouri-_san_," kata Shiho.

"Kau... melepasku?" Shinichi terkejut.

"Kulakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," ucap Shiho.

Dalam satu gerakan, Shinichi membawa Shiho dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mendengar Shiho terisak, juga tidak merasakan adanya tetes air mata Shiho yang membasahi dadanya. Tapi ia yakin Shiho sedang menangis, dalam hatinya.

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa disaat hatinya telah ia berikan untuk Shiho? Shiho memang takkan pernah menggantikan posisi Ran di hatinya. Tapi ia menempati sebuah ruang lain di hatinya. Shiho adalah cinta yang baru, bukan semata pengganti Ran.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi," kata Shinichi, "Putriku mencintaimu, begitu pula denganku. Tetaplah di sini dan jadilah istriku."

Shiho membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Saat Shinichi melepas pelukannya, ia menatap sepasang mata milik Shinichi. Ia mencari sedikit saja kebohongan yang bisa meyakinkannya untuk menyanggah kata-kata Shinichi.

Dan ternyata tak ia temukan.

Hanya ada kejujuran di mata Shinichi. Apakah ini berarti ucapan Shinichi tadi memang sungguh-sungguh?

Shinichi menunduk, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Shiho. Dengan kedua tangannya ia merangkum wajah Shiho. Dengan sepasang bibirnya ia mengecup bibir Shiho. Lembut dan tidak menuntut. Sebuah penggambaran tentang bagaimana perasaannya.

Shiho merasa hatinya menghangat. Ada efek semburat kemerahan yang terlihat dari pipinya saat Shinichi melepaskan kecupannya. Hanya sesaat karena ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shiho.

Karena Shiho memang telah mengikat Shinichi. Sekali pun egonya sebagai lelaki tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengurai emosinya secara berlebihan. Lagipula bukankah cinta memang akan lebih bermakna jika jarang diucapkan?

Ah, semoga Tuhan memberkati cinta mereka.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga tidak ada yang melempari saya dengan sendal jepit gara-gara ke-OOCan fic di atas.

Untuk moist fla-san, ini fic yang Anda minta. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
